Holiday Blues
by danielsamuels128
Summary: We all know not everyone likes the holiday season. For all you people out there, grab some hot chocolate, some friends and gather by the fire as you read this new piece. Warning: Some content may be too scary to be suitable for children under the age of 9.
1. Chapter 1- Holidays Are Here

**Prologue**

With the holiday season coming up, you may think everyone should be happy, right? Well, not everyone is happy about it. After watching a certain video, I've been curious. What did happen to Sunset Shimmer's parents? Also, what if it at one point stopped her from enjoying the holidays? This is what I think would've happened.

**Chapter One- Holidays Are Here**

The snow was coming down at a light, but smooth pace in Canterlot City. Over at Crystal Prep Academy, some of the shadowbolts were decorating the hallway for this time of year. The ones decorating were Sugarcoat, Diwata Aino, Orange Sherbet, Said Thunderbolt, Neon Lights and Lightning Blue. Neon and Lightning were hanging streamers from one wall to the other. Diwata asked Orange for the stapler. This was so she can staple the last snowflake onto the bulletin board.

They were putting in a lot of hard work, since this will be the first holiday season where Twilight won't be with the other Shadowbolts. The second they finished, Neon put the ladder aside. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"We did a great job" Neon said.

"I agree" Orange commented. "I even like the hanukkah poster you put up, Sugarcoat."

Sugarcoat thanked her.

She then said "Principal Cadence is going to love this. We never worked hard on anything like this before. However, why do I feel like something's missing?"

"Because there is" Said Thunderbolt told them. "Holiday music, but I can help fix that."

Once the music came on, everyone sang a cover of "**It's A Happy Holiday"** from the doodlebops.

Afterwards, Lightning replied "that's better. It's too bad Twilight isn't going to be here to see this."

"I agree" Orange said. "Where is she anyway?"

Sugarcoat told them, "she told me she's spending the holidays with some of her old friends."

"What friends?" Orange asked.

Over in what resembles Bay Ridge, New York, Twilight finished making hot chocolate. She brought them into the living room for her friends: Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Moondancer.

While drinking the hot chocolate, Minuette commented "I still can't believe you're spending the holidays with us."

Twilight told them "hey, when I told my parents about you, they really encouraged me to come."

Lemon thanked her for coming.

Moondancer added "I agree. I can't remember the last time the 5 of us were together."

Twilight replied "it's such an honor. So, what is it you girls like about the holidays?"

Moondancer told her "it's the music, like this fan favorite."

She, Minuette, Lemon and Twinkleshine sang "**Let It Snow"** together in perfect harmony. When the song ended, Twilight was clapping.

"Wow" she said. "That was amazing."

"We know" Lemon said.

The 5 girls then went back to their hot chocolate. They were having a wonderful time.

Later that evening, Alizarin Bubblegum, one of the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts, was wrapping gifts for Melon Mint and Crystal Lullaby. She wasn't as upbeat as you want her to be, but in her mind, she could care less. She just wanted to get through her share of the season. A knock gave way at the door. When she opened it, she saw 2 girls wearing coats with their hoods up.

"Hi" she said.

The 2 girls rolled their hoods down to say hi back. To Alizarin's surprise, those 2 girls were Sonata Dusk and Wallflower Blush. Alizarin asked what they're doing here.

Sonata answered, "we made this holiday quilt for your school."

Alizarin replied "thanks. Come on in out of the cold."

While enjoying some hot chocolate, Alizarin asked "you sure the blanket's for the school?"

"Yeah" Wallflower answered. "Unless you want to give it to Sunset Shimmer."

Sonata added "she has the holiday blues and we don't know why."

Alizarin commented "that makes two of us."

Sonata asked "you have holiday blues too?"

Alizarin answered "yeah, but I don't want to talk about it out loud."

Wallflower replied "we understand. Not everyone feels comfortable with sharing personal thoughts out loud".

Alizarin thanked them before continuing with her hot chocolate. Sonata and Wallflower looked at each other with worried faces.

Back at Wallflower's house, Sonata told her "I feel bad for Alizarin. First Sunset gets the holiday blues and now her?"

Wallflower commented "I agree. Just look out the window."

The 2 girls saw people walking with smiles. Some were even holding hands. They knew the holidays are supposed to be happy times not sad ones.

"We gotta get to the bottom of this" Sonata said.

"I'm with ya" Wallflower commented.

The 2 girls fist bumped each other.


	2. Chapter 2- The Mission Begins

**Chapter Two- The Mission Begins**

The next morning, Sonata and Wallflower were getting ready for school. The no longer evil siren said to the shy gardener "what a night that was. I can't believe how comfy your bed was."

"I know" Wallflower said. "Glad you liked sleeping on it."

Sonata replied "I know. Now come on, Wallflower. Those cheer up cards ain't gonna make themselves."

Wallflower agreed, but the second they stepped outside, they saw the street iced over.

"How are we gonna get to school?" Wallflower asked.

Sonata looked and found 2 old tennis rackets. She broke parts off to turn their shoes into ice skates.

"But then what'll we do about shoes at school?" Wallflower asked.

Sonata told her, "I got that covered. Come on. We'll take it slow."

About 2 blocks over, they were getting the hang of it.

"Hang on" Sonata said. "We need some music."

Wallflower got that covered. She turned on "**Jingle Bell Rock"** by Bobby Helms for them to groove along to while skating to school.

The second they arrived, some of the other wondercolts were already outside. They got a glimpse of Sonata and Wallflower. Sandalwood told them their skates were super cool. Roseluck came over and asked where they got them.

Wallflower answered "Sonata made them out of old tennis rackets. We love to show off some more moves, but we have a few cards to make."

She and Sonata then went inside to Sonata's locker. Sonata gave Wallflower her gift. Wallflower opened it to see it was a new pair of green sneakers. They fit her perfectly. She thanked Sonata by hugging her.

"I'm glad you like them."

"What's that other gift?" Wallflower asked.

Sonata told her it's a new sweater for the princess of friendship.

She then told her "let me change into my new shoes and then we'll get going."

While making cheer up cards for Sunset and Alizarin, those 2 were in the following new clothes.

Sonata Dusk: Navy blue t-shirt and sweat jacket, light blue sweatpants and cyan boots

Wallflower Blush: Light green jeans, shirt and jacket along with the green sneakers Sonata gave her

The second they finished, they went to go find Sunset and Alizarin. The 2 girls stumbled upon the eco kids together in one class. They walked in and said hi. The eco kids said hi back.

"Man" Sandalwood said. "Can you believe what a year this has been?"

"I know" Paisley replied. "We had so many good times."

The guys shared flashbacks and memories of Camp Everfree and that Carnival.

Sonata then said "yeah. Canterlot High had a ball this year. We love to share more, but Wallflower and I are looking for Sunset Shimmer."

Sweet Leaf told them, "she's in the music room."

Sonata and Wallflower thanked them before leaving. They all waved goodbye.

Over in the music room, Sonata and Wallflower saw Sunset and Alizarin. All 4 girls said hi to each other.

"What are you girls doing here?" The bacon haired girl asked.

The supposed to be upbeat girl told her "I kind of told them about us having the case of the holiday blues."

The shy gardener told them "you haven't told us why."

"Yeah" the former mean siren commented. "We want to know why."

The supposed to be upbeat girl told them "alright. You girls better step inside so we can close the door."

The bacon haired girl added "yeah. This is a big story we haven't shared with anyone before."


	3. Chapter 3- Rough Childhoods

**Chapter Three- Rough Childhoods**

Sunset Shimmer went first. Enter Flashback.

"I had a rough time in my past. From birth to when I turned 2 years old, my own parents didn't really show any love for me. Even though I was too young to believe it, they only cared for themselves. They kept telling me I was just a waste of time and space. On my first day of preschool, I kept asking them who'll take me there. They didn't even notice me. I was forced to walk alone, and it was raining. I got splashed by mud, and laughed at for it. I thought no one noticed me. It only got worse when I turned 4. My parents threw me out of the house because they kept telling me I was just a waste of time and space. I wanted to show that I still needed them, so when I turned 7, I sang this song my mom would sing when she was younger. I felt so proud."

Exit flashback.

Sonata asked "what did your parents think?" Sonata asked.

"That's the problem" Sunset answered. "They didn't even bother to show up."

Wallflower commented "my goodness. It's almost as if they just left you neglected for life."

Sunset then said "there's more to my story than being neglected."

She jumped to when she was 10 years old. Reenter flashback.

"Every friend I tried to make wouldn't stop teasing me. I still get nightmares over some calling me a bacon haired loser. I one time even got tripped over and no one even bothered to help me up. When I turned 12, I went to go see a doctor. He diagnosed me with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Then came 9th grade. I finally made some friends, but they made fun of me behind my back. Over the years, I tried speaking up about my feelings, but no one would listen."

Exit flashback. She walked over to the other side of the room.

"My friends, my family, my life. I thought it was all lost, so I ran away", she said with an upset look. "That's why I came to Canterlot High, oh, but not without lashing out at others by stuffing them in lockers and ruining school events."

She sighed before saying she's still having more nightmares.

"You're lucky you just had to deal with bullying and a shade of neglection Sunset Shimmer" Alizarin commented. "My childhood was much worse."

Enter flashback.

She then said, "when I was a young child, I lived with my cousin, Cotton Candy, and her mom. We would have balls of fun together during the holidays."

A montage of clips showed them decorating the house and playing in the snow.

"What happened to you, Alizarin?" Wallflower asked.

Alizarin answered "when I turned 10 years old, my aunt started making my cousin get her alcoholic drinks. She was careful at first, but overtime, she got carried away. She became addicted to alcohol. We tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. She even stopped participating in the holiday fun. My cousin and I couldn't take it anymore, so we ran away and ended up in this town too. However, unlike Sunset, I attend Crystal Prep Academy. I just wish it didn't have to go the way it did."

Exit flashback.

She too sighed in bitter sadness.

Sonata and Wallflower hugged Alizarin and Sunset.

"We're so sorry that happened to the 2 of you." Sonata said. "We made these feel better cards for you."

Alizarin and Sunset opened their cards and read them.

"Thanks" Sunset said. "This makes us feel a little better."

Alizarin replied "totally. Well, I may not have my cousin, but I'm gonna go talk to my friends from Crystal Prep."

Sunset added "and I better get going to work at the mall. The least we can do is find something to keep us going upbeat for the rest of the day."

"That's the spirit girls" Wallflower said.

The 4 of them waved goodbye as Alizarin and Sunset walked off.

In the library, Sonata said to Wallflower, "I feel sorry they had to put up with all that. You think they'll be alright?"

Sonata answered "Alizarin is one of the Crystal Prep students. They can help handle her blues. One can only imagine how, though."

Wallflower commented "okay. That still leaves Sunset's holiday blues, though."

Sonata replied "you're right. We're gonna need some help cheering her up."


	4. Chapter 4- Lunchtime

**Chapter Four- Lunchtime**

A while later, Alizarin arrived at Crystal Prep Academy just in time for lunch. She grabbed a chicken sandwich and some orange juice before strolling off to find a table. There was one open across the room. One that had Alizarin's friends: Ginger Owlseye, Melon Mint, Crystal Lullaby, Frosty Orange and Indigo Zap. She walked over and said hi to the others who said hi back.

"This is just awesome" Ginger said while hugging her.

"I can tell" Alizarin said. "So, who's this girl you're talking to?"

The girl Alizarin was referencing to told her "I'm Yellow Meringue."

"Nice to meet you" Alizarin said. "What brings you to Crystal Prep?"

Yellow told her "Crystal and I used to go to school together. My family moved after they joined the Navy."

Crystal added, "but they said Yellow can spend the holidays with me."

Alizarin commented "cool. You think she can help me snap out of these holiday blues?"

"What holiday blues?" Ginger asked.

After Alizarin told them, they hugged Alizarin to show how sorry they are.

"It's alright" Alizarin said.

Clayton Potter looked over. "Alright?" he asked. "Quit being so negative!"

"Easy for you to say" Alizarin said. She told him no one else knows what it's like to have a family one does never want.

Melon then stood up in anger. "Do I Ali?" she asked. "Do I?"

Neon Lights looked over and asked "okay, what happened?"

Melon said out loud "You remember Neon. When you and I were 12, both of our parents divorced and we both got restraining orders. You couldn't see your dad and I couldn't see my mom, so your mom and my dad found a new home for the 4 of us, but they didn't marry each other."

Celery Stalk then replied "I know how that feels. My dad kicked me out because I refused to accept his alcoholic behavior."

Barely any of the other shadowbolts could believe what is being said. Alizarin couldn't make up her mind over whether or not to start tearing up. She tried not to as she hugged Ginger.

"I" she started. "I'm so"; Ginger cut her off by placing a finger over her mouth.

"It's okay," she said. "We'll always be here for you Ali."

"Totally" Indigo said. "Hey, I know we ain't like the Canterlot High kids, but how about a sleepover to cheer you up?"

Alizarin asked "you wanna do it?" The other girls wanted to, so Alizarin said yes before hugging Ginger again. All 7 of them couldn't wait.

Meanwhile, it was lunchtime for Canterlot High as well.

Sonata and Wallflower looked around. "I forgot Sunset had to work today" Wallflower said to Sonata. The 2 former mean girls saw the eco kids sitting together while also spotting Foggy Blue and Roseluck with Derpy Hooves and her bandmates.

Sonata suggested "you go talk to the eco kids. I'll go talk with Foggy Blue." They both agreed to it.

After going over to the said groups, Both groups said hi to Wallflower and Sonata. "Hey" they said back.

"So what's new with ya, Wallflower?" Paisley asked.

"What's the 411 today, Sonata?" Roseluck asked.

Sonata and Wallflower told them, "well, if one of your friends is feeling blue and you want to cheer that friend up, what would you do first?"

The others were a little confused. Sweet Leaf and Blueberry Pie both asked the viewers "do you know what's going on?"

After giving the viewers a moment to answer, Sandalwood and Roseluck asked "has anything like that ever happen to you?"

The viewers took another moment to say whether or not it has.

Sandalwood and Roseluck then said "we feel so sorry for you."

Captain Planet then cut in and said "hey, let's stop being so negative. I brought holiday gifts for you." The other eco kids thanked him for it.

Sandalwood's gift was a new pair of winter jeans. Wallflower's gift was a new hoe for her garden. While the eco kids were enjoying their time opening presents, Sonata's lunch group were still feeling bad for what she had to put up with.

"I can't believe Sunset had to put up with so many mean people growing up" Foggy Blue said.

"Me neither" Raspberry Fluff commented. "It's no wonder she used to be mean herself."

After flashbacking to the first movie, Sonata replied "yeah. It's worse than anyone could ever imagine. Wallflower and I want to cheer her up, but we don't have many ideas."

Derpy then told Sonata "no worries girl. We'll help you send Sunset's holiday blues packing."

"For realsies?" Sonata asked. The other girls agreed. Sonata thanked them by giving the girls a holiday hug to remember.

"Anything for a friend" Foggy replied.


	5. Chapter 5- Return of an Old Friend

**Chapter Five- The Return of an Old Friend**

A little while later, the school received a half-hour break. That gave both Wallflower's lunch pals and Sonata's lunch mates some time to play in the snow. Sonata and Wallflower did some ice skating moves. Sandalwood and Captain Planet were building a snowman. The rest of the girls were playing in the snow.

"Hey" Sandalwood said. "Let's get some music in here."

Roseluck said "I got it." She turned on the rocking holiday favorite "**Winter Wonderland"**. Everyone got to sing along. When the song ended, some laughs were let loose.

Roseluck then said, "you know, I can relate to the bullying Sunset had to put up with. When I first met Wallflower in the 5th grade, I saw her getting picked on by other students for her shoes. I tried to step in and help, but that ended up with me being the one picked on for the rose in my hair. It was an embarrassing moment I wish to erase from my memories."

Wallflower commented "I can name a few things I want out of my memories."

Derpy knew where she's coming from. She then said to the others "I can as well. For example, when I was 7 years old, I was first diagnosed with Autism. I was doing repetitive behaviors and keeping my comedy talents to myself. My mom and dad tried to help me explain it to my old classmates."

The others wanted to know what happened.

"I got laughed at for it" Derpy said. "And that's another thing; Those with Autism find it really hard to speak up about their feelings."

Sandalwood asked if she had any sisters to talk to. "I'm an only child" she answered. "Sometimes, I dream of having a sister, though." The others felt sorry for her.

Paisley then replied "hey, remember when we first met Princess Twilight? She can handle a bully no problem."

After that flashback, the others agreed.

Then, a voice asked "what's this about handling bullies?"

Captain Planet looked over and asked "Princess Twilight?"

Twilight looked up and said "yep. I'm back." Most of the others went over and hugged her.

"I can't believe this" Raspberry said.

"Welcome back old friend" Sweet Leaf said. "You can not tell how much we missed you."

Princess Twilight replied "I think I can. It is such an honor to be back." She was starting to shiver a little.

Blueberry Pie suggested "let's get her inside." Everyone else agreed, so they got moving.

Inside, Sandalwood said "by the way, Twilight. This is Foggy Blue, Roseluck and Wallflower Blush. They joined our school while you were gone."

Wallflower then said "welcome over. Sonata and I have a gift for you." They gave it to her.

When Twilight opened it, she saw it was a new sweater. She tried it on. "Holy celestia! I love this sweater just as much as I love this festive hallway." She thanked Wallflower and Sonata for the sweater.

"And I love how you decorated this hallway" she added.

"Thanks" Paisley said. "we do what we can. BTW, I see you have presents there."

Twilight told them they're for the rainbooms, but they can't open them yet.

"Oh" Raspberry Fluff said. "We understand."

Blueberry Pie then said, "you know. It's actually good that you're here. We're getting worried about Sunset Shimmer."

"What happened to her?" Twilight asked.

After they told her, Twilight said "poor Sunset. I didn't know something that bad would happen to her. She must be devastated."

"It's worse than anyone can believe" Sonata said.

Twilight suggested "do you know where the other rainbooms are? I want to talk to them about it."

They told her to check the music room.

"Thanks" she said before saying goodbye. The others said goodbye to her back.

"So good to have her back" Sweet Leaf said.

In the music room, Twilight heard the other rainbooms- Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie- finishing up a fun jam.

"I love jamming with you guys" Rainbow Dash said.

"Me too" Rarity replied.

"No friends I'd rather be with" Fluttershy said. The girls heard a knock at the door.

"It's opened" Pinkie called out.

Twilight walked in and said "hey girls. Happy Holidays."

"I don't believe it" Rarity said. They came over and gave Twilight a welcome hug she was never going to forget.

"What are you doing here?" Applejack asked.

Twilight told them "Everyone back home said it was okay for me to come spend the holidays with you."

The others were overjoyed.

"Wait until Sunset Shimmer hears about this" Rarity said. "Where is she anyway?"

"The mall" Twilight answered. "Whatever that location is".

Rainbow then told the others "let's go. I heard Bulk Biceps gave Applejack her old job making smoothies back."

Just like that, the 6 of them bundled up and started making their way to the mall.


	6. Chapter 6- To the Mall Round 1

Outside, they saw a holiday party bus in front of the school. That bus was set up exclusively for them. "Well," Twilight said to the others. "It looks like our ride is ready".

"But I don't remember ordering it" Rarity commented.

"None of us ordered it" Applejack replied. "The driver looks pretty familiar, though".

After getting on, the driver closed the door.

That person then asked "where you girls off to?"

"Canterlot Mall please" Rarity said. "Wait a second. Applejack said you look familiar."

The driver commented, "that's because I'm a late night talk show host."

Rainbow then replied, "just out of curiosity, you wouldn't happen to be that talk show host with his own karaoke show, James Corden, wouldn't you?"

The driver, who happens to be James Corden said, "yep. The one and only."

The others couldn't believe it.

"Our families grew up with some of the songs you use on your Carpool Karaoke show" Fluttershy said.

"Really?" James asked. "Well then what songs do you bring here?"

"We'll show you" they said after looking at each other.

They started off with the holiday classic "**Sleigh Ride"**. They loved it.

Afterwards, Fluttershy said "we have a few more to share with you, James, including this one. It's one of our favorites".

The girls got to jam out with James to their throwback hits "**Shake Your Tail"** and "**Perfect Day for Fun"**. It was a fun time.

Upon arriving at the mall, the girls thanked James for a fun ride.

"Anytime ladies" James said.

Inside, they saw Sunset at the mall. She still wasn't in a downright upbeat mood. Well, at least until the other rainbooms came over and said hi.

"Hey girls" she said while hugging them. "Princess Twilight?"

"Yep" Twilight answered.

She then gave Twilight a hug to remember.

"At least you girls are willing to spend the holidays with me. I even made this for you girls. It ain't much though."

The others opened it. It was a picture of the 7 of them together.

"It's so cool" Applejack said.

Sunset commented "thanks. I'm just glad I was able to do something to take my mind off my holiday blues."

"What holiday blues?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Twilight told Sunset to just give a brief summary of what happened.

When she finished, even the other rainbooms were in heartbreaking disbelief.

"So that's why you used to be so mean to us?" Applejack asked.

Sunset nodded. "I don't even have a sibling to celebrate with." Twilight commented, "it's more horrible than you think."

Rarity replied, "No friend of ours should have to be alone this time of year."

Rainbow commented "you're right, Rarity, and Sunset, you said it yourself. You still have friends who care about you."

"I guess it's better than having no one to spend it with" Sunset said before embracing her pals.

"Hey" Fluttershy said. "If you're still feeling sad, we can head over to Pinkie's house for a sleepover. It can even be the first of several."

"Timeout" Twilight said. "What do you mean first of several?"

One by one, in the following order, they told their princess pal:

Sunset Shimmer: You see, every time the holidays come

Applejack: It becomes the perfect time for us to have consecutive sleepovers

Rarity: At all of our houses

Fluttershy: We can share some of the sillies secrets

Rainbow Dash: Or indulge in our favorite yummy treats

Pinkie Pie: And dance to some really fun music

Twilight thought everything they were talking about sounded fun.

She then said "then count me in."

Sunset Shimmer replied "all right then. Sleepover #1 at Pinkie's house is a go."

All 7 of them were pumped to get the fun started.


	7. Chapter 7- Sleepover Time

**Chapter Seven- Sleepover Time**

Later that evening, some students from both Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy came together for different sleepovers.

The first one was occuring at Raspberry Fluff's house. With Raspberry Fluff was Derpy Hooves, Blueberry Pie, Sonata Dusk, Wallflower Blush, Roseluck and Foggy Blue.

"Thanks for letting us come over, Raspberry" Wallflower said.

"Anything for a club member" Raspberry said.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that this is my first sleepover" Sonata said.

"Sleepovers are way fun" Derpy said. "At least it will be for us when Blueberry shows up."

Blueberry came in with a treasure chest.

"I'm here" she responded. "Raspberry's dad had this chest of costumes from the 80's and 90's. Let's see what's inside."

They opened the chest and tried on some fun costumes.

"I'm rocking this look" Sonata said.

"Ooh lala," Derpy said. "I'm like a TV actress."

Foggy Blue suggested "let's turn on some music and have our own fashion show."

They were all up for it, so Foggy turned on "**Wonderful Christmas Time"** by Paul McCartney and "**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"** by Cyndi Lauper.

When both songs ended, Roseluck said, "I have my own camera. Let's get a picture."

The girls posed for a group selfie. They knew their picture would be a keeper.

"I'm so posting this to our school's blog," Roseluck said.

Raspberry's dad came up.

"Hey guys" he said. "Hope you don't plan on playing with that stuff too long. Your cheesesteaks are here."

"We'll be right down dad" Raspberry said.

They took the costumes off before going downstairs to eat.

Meanwhile, another sleepover was going down at Alizarin's house. With her were Ginger Owlseye, Melon Mint, Crystal Lullaby, Frosty Orange, Indigo Zap and Yellow Meringue. This gang of 7 were making pizza together.

"Alright" Ginger said. "What toppings should we put on it?"

This is what suggestions they went for.

Yellow Meringue: Let's add some sausages

Indigo Zap: I wanna put broccoli on top

Melon Mint: And blueberries

"It's looking great guys" Crystal said. "Now to put it in the oven to bake."

After closing the door to the oven, Yellow asked "what can we do while we wait for the pizza to bake?"

Alizarin then said "I know. I made gifts for Melon and Crystal. Let's go open them."

Up in Alizarin's room, the others saw it was like Minnie Mouse's room.

"What can I say?" Alizarin started commenting. "I love Minnie Mouse."

She handed Melon and Ginger their gifts to open. Melon's gift was a new sweater to go with her boots. Ginger's gift was a High School Musical poster. Both girls thanked Alizarin.

"How did you know I would want something like this?" Ginger asked.

"Lemon Zest told me High School Musical was your favorite movie and that it was what got you into dancing."

Frosty and Yellow both said "that's our favorite too."

Crystal hugged Yellow while saying "told ya you'd have fun."

She was having fun.

At the same time, the rainbooms were having their own sleepover. While Pinkie was on her computer, Fluttershy, Rarity and Sunset took a selfie together.

Rarity then said to Twilight "you know girl, it's such an honor to have you back with us. We have more catching up to do than last time."

Applejack started filling Twilight in.

"For starters, some of our friends were blabbering over how much they miss you and Flash was one of them."

"Flash Sentry was talking about me?" Twilight asked. Twilight couldn't help but blush

Rarity then suggested "I guess a little gossip from your home wouldn't hurt."

Twilight told them about her school of friendship.

"That's so awesome" Sunset replied. "I should check it out one time soon."

"You must" Twilight told her. "You would make a perfect substitute teacher. So, what's new here besides these holiday blues?"

Rainbow then responded "yeah, so that isn't the only crazy thing to happen while you were gone."

After showing her clips of their new powers, Fluttershy said "and thanks to all you, look what I have enough courage to do."

She then went on to sing her hit single "**So Much More to Me"**. The others were thrilled by Fluttershy's performance. The doorbell then rang. "Pizza's here" Pinkie said. They all raced downstairs to get it.

Later that night, Crystal saw Yellow Meringue in the living room.

"Yellow?" Crystal started responding. "You're up late. Is everything okay?"

Yellow Meringue told her "not everything. I'm glad to be here with you. I'm well."

Crystal asked if she was homesick.

"How'd you know?" Yellow asked.

"I'm a little homesick too" Crystal answered. "It was because of our parents we became friends in the first place. We used to have so much fun back in the western valley. I just wish I had something to remember our old valley home by besides you."

Yellow suggested "take it".

"What?" Crystal asked.

"You need this blanket more than I do", Yellow responded. "I can always get another one."

Crystal thanked Yellow Meringue by hugging her. Both girls started feeling better.

Meanwhile, Wallflower saw Sonata in the kitchen.

"Sonata?" Wallflower asked. "What are you still doing up?"

"I'm getting worried about Sunset" Sonata answered. "What if her blues don't get better?"

Wallflower told her "that's why we ain't giving up on the mission. You think it's always nice having everyone looking at you for answers to their problems?"

Sonata commented "It's better than others waiting for you to cause a problem, but just because everyone expects you to do something, it doesn't always mean it's gonna happen."

"But that won't stop them from expecting it" Wallflower replied.

"You wanna know why it just makes things harder?" Sonata asked.

"Let me guess" Wallflower commented.

"Because letting everybody down is the last thing you ever wanna do" They both said together.

The 2 girls looked at each other with little smiles after realizing what they said. Were they turning into Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle?

The two of them decided to return to bed knowing that they'll have each other to lean on throughout the rest of this mission.


	8. Chapter 8- The Mission Continues

**Chapter Eight- The Mission Continues**

The next morning, every last student at Crystal Prep Academy was in clothes that were more casual than expected. Some of which included:

Orange Sherbet: Skirt, yellow dress, tank top, socks and boots

Lightning Blue: Light Blue jeans, navy blue t-shirt, indigo jacket, blue socks and navy blue nike sneakers

Jet Set: Polo T-shirt, belt, pants and sneakers

Upper Crust: White polo, bead necklace, brown pants, and heels

Crystal Lullaby: Magenta shirt, maroon jacket, magenta jeans, maroon ankle socks and magenta mary janes

Clayton Potter: Orange crop top, marigold sweater, marigold shorts and orange boots

Melon Mint: Pink shirt, skirt, white and pink striped leggings, heels and bracelet

Peacock Plume: Purple shirt, jacket, navy black sweatpants, navy black leggins and purple strap-on sneakers

They were all at school finishing up a project they'll forever remember.

"You think they're gonna like it?" Neon Lights asked.

"I think so" Crystal said.

That was when Principal Cadence walked in. "Greetings students" She said. "Is that the gift for Canterlot High?"

"Yep" Yellow Meringue said. "It took work from all the students, but we're just getting it wrapped up. I'm really enjoying it here at Crystal Prep. You've all become a lot nicer than I first thought."

Principal Cadence replied "Wonderful, and this'll be a great chance to display it. Both schools heard about your little blues problem, so we figured, let's bring both schools together for the day."

All the shadowbolts were excited. They knew their picture had to be better than first thought. It wasn't until 10 o' clock when they left for Canterlot High.

"I can't wait for the wondercolts to see our little surprise" Celery Stalk said.

"Me neither" Alizarin replied. "Thanks for being there for me guys."

"It's what friends do" Ginger said before hugging her.

Frosty asked the viewers if that'll be a new ship if you know what I mean. What do you think?

A while later, all of Canterlot High were in the Cafeteria for lunch. Not only were the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts were with them, but the former movie wrecker- Juniper Montage- was there as well.

"So" Juniper started asking. "What's the surprise?"

Neon answered "well, Alizarin, Ginger and Frosty paid for the paint, me and my pals paid for the paper, and the kids were painting all last week, and thanks to the magic of show biz, bring it in Shadowbolts!"

Their surprise was a poster of both schools together. None of the Wondercolts could believe it.

"Wait" Crystal said. "There's more." She then killed the lights before turning on the glow in the dark strobe lights.

"Vinyl" She started calling out. "Get some jams on!"

Vinyl Scratch turned on a Jackson 5 medley for everyone to sing and dance along to.

About 10 minutes later, Juniper commented "totally amazing. Hey Sandalwood, I heard what you and the rest of the school are putting up with. Why don't you and your friends make a musical gift to cheer her up?"

Sandalwood thought about it for a moment before saying "not a bad idea." He then thanked Juniper before going back to his lunch like everyone else.

A short time after lunch, Sandalwood, Micro Chips and their guy pals were walking to the auditorium when they bumped into Twilight.

"Twilight?" Flash asked.

"Yeah" Twilight answered. "This bumping into each other thing is never gonna get old is it?"

Flash shook his head before saying "I've always wanted to reunite with you."

Micro then told Flash "hey buddy, you and Twi are under a mistletoe. You know what that means."

They saw the little plant. "One little kiss couldn't hurt" Twilight said to the viewers. She then gave Flash a kiss to remember.

12 seconds later, Flash said "best holiday gift ever."

Brawly Beats then told him "come on. We still have work to do." The boys then said goodbye to Twilight before walking off. Twilight couldn't believe she kissed Flash. She tried not to let it get over her.

In the auditorium, Sunset met the boys. "What's going on?" she asked.

Ringo answered "Sandalwood and Captain Planet told us about your holiday blues."

Captain Planet added "so we thought this would cheer you up." The boys sang a parody of "**Superhero"** by Ross Lynch.

When the song ended, Sunset said "thanks boys. It means so much that you'll forever be friends with me."

Flash then commented "and we always will." The boys gave Sunset a hug that warmed her heart a lot more.


	9. Chapter 9- To the Mall Round 2

**Chapter Nine- To the Mall Round 2**

Outside, Twilight saw the other rainbooms standing in front of a limo.

"Hey girls" Twilight said. "Isn't that the same limo that brought us here the night of that crazy fall formal?"

"It is" Rarity answered. "The ones behind this sweet form of transportation found out how much we've done."

Fluttershy added "so they're giving us a ride on the house. Wanna come?"

Twilight replied "that depends. Where are we going?"

Applejack answered "after Sunset Shimmer gave us that wonderful gift, we figured let's get one for her."

"Sweet" Twilight commented. "I already have an idea for one thing Sunset might like."

The girls got in and rode off to the mall. On the way there, the driver let the girls sing their own covers of the holiday classics "**Do You Hear What I Hear?"** and "**Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer"**. They knew that they were having a good time.

At the mall, Wallflower, Sonata and their sleepover gang ran into the rainbooms. Juniper Montage was with them as well.

After saying hi to each other, Raspberry asked "Princess Twilight?"

Twilight answered "yep."

Derpy, Raspberry, Blueberry Pie and Sonata hugged her.

Sonata then asked "you girls here to get Sunset a gift as well?" They were.

Rainbow Dash then asked "you think one of us should get her a super villain tracker?" She then looked at Juniper, Sonata and Wallflower while saying "no offense."

"None taken" Juniper said. "You girls will get used to it. Come on so we can go get that gift."

The girls said goodbye before strolling off. In one store, Wallflower and Sonata's gang found the book they made themselves.

"Did you girls remember to put our signatures?" Sonata asked.

"We did" Foggy Blue answered.

After paying for it, Roseluck told them "I have wrapping paper at my house we can use."

Juniper thanked Roseluck. "Anything for a teammate" Roseluck said. "Well, a friend at least." She snorted a giggle, which made the others giggle as well.

Meanwhile, Twilight and the rainbooms found one gift they can give Sunset Shimmer.

"Here it is" Twilight said. "Some of our greatest hits on this CD."

Some of the greatest hits on that CD included:

Shake Your Tail

Under Our Spell

Helping Twilight Win the Crown

Right There In Front of Me

Embrace the Magic

Dance Magic

Coinky Dink Work

Five to Nine

Let It Rain

"We're gonna need some wrapping paper for this" Rainbow Dash said.

"I just remembered" Rarity started replying. "My family bought some this past weekend. We can have our 2nd sleepover at my house so we can get the gift ready."

The other girls were so up for it. When the 2 groups finished shopping for their gifts, they ran into each other again.

"Okay" Raspberry said. "This has to be pure coincidence. None of planned on running into each other twice." The others agreed. None of them planned to do that.

They decided to take a break for some burgers and smoothies.

"No one can believe you made these Applejack" Juniper said.

"These are just as good as the ones back home" Twilight said.

"Thanks" Applejack replied. "I'm glad you love them."

"Love what?" a mysterious voice said.

Sonata turned around and asked "are you Ms. AK Yearling?"

AK told them "yep. The one and only."

Sonata then told the others "OMG! Look who's here." The others got a big surprise.

Sonata then said "AK, I'm Sonata Dusk. This is Rainbow Dash, Juniper Montage and Derpy Hooves; am I going to fast?"

AK answered "I know who you guys are. Holiday blues again?"

"How'd you know?" Raspberry asked.

"This happens every year" AK answered, "but one little autograph and that person smiles once more. So, who should I make this one out to?" "Definitely Sunset Shimmer" Twilight told her.

AK got to signing the autograph.


	10. Chapter 10- Sleepover Time Round 2

**Chapter Ten- Sleepover Time Round 2**

Later that evening, Alizarin and her friends were at Indigo Zap's house. They were watching Charlie Brown.

"Am I the only one who feels just as hollow for Charlie as hollow for Alizarin?"

"Maybe" Ginger replied. "Why so?"

Indigo answered "there's theories going around about Charlie having cancer and depression."

Melon Mint replied "let's hope those theories don't ruin the childhood of every fan of Charlie Brown out there." I

ndigo's dad then came in to the room. "Alizarin" he said. "There's someone at the door who would be very proud to see you." A

lizarin was surprised. She went to the door and opened it. "Hi" she said.

It ended up being her cousin, Cotton Candy who said, "what's up cuz?"

"Cotton Candy?"

They both screamed in excitement before hugging each other.

"Come on in" Alizarin said, pulling her out of the cold. "Everyone" Alizarin started. "This is my cousin, Cotton Candy. Cuz, this is Ginger Owlseye, Melon Mint, Crystal Lullaby, Frosty Orange, Indigo Zap and Yellow Meringue.

Ginger then responded "I thought you were in Chicago."

Cotton Candy replied "I don't go back for 3 weeks. I even stopped to get you guys some burgers on the way here."

They thanked Cotton Candy for the burgers.

"No problem" Cotton Candy said.

Melon then asked Alizarin "hey Ali, aren't you glad for the friends you have?"

"Actually" Alizarin started answering. "I've always wanted a sister. Now, it's like I found 7 sisters, and those 7 are you girls. I love all of you. Bring it in." The girls gave Alizarin a holiday hug to remember.

Meanwhile, Wallflower, Sonata and their group of friends were at Roseluck's house putting the finishing touches on their gift. "It's ready" Juniper said.

"Awesome" Wallflower replied. "Allow the hiding it part to me. When everyone leaves, I'll sneak over to Sunset's locker and stick it inside."

The others thought that would be an amazing idea.

"Thanks" Wallflower said. "You know, I think I speak for me, Juniper and Sonata when it comes to saying I don't know how we're gonna thank you for helping us with Sunset's holiday blues."

The ideas they thought of were as following:

Sonata: No more turning fun events into a way to jeopardize anyone's friendship

Juniper: No more framing others for crimes they didn't do, or ruining fun movies for other people

Wallflower: No more stealing other people's memories.

The 3 of them agreed. Juniper then said to the viewers, "however, it's not like anyone did stuff like that lately" before winking at them.

You viewers know what Juniper means, right?


	11. Chapter 11- After Mission Accomplished

**Chapter Eleven- After Accomplishing the Mission**

The next day, students have already walked off to class including Sunset Shimmer.

Wallflower saw that her locker's still opened. "This will be easier than she thought" she said to herself. Without hesitation, she slid the gift in there and closed it.

She then returned to the others and said "it's in there. We did it girls."

They all gave each other a holiday high 5.

While walking off, Sonata said to the others, "hey. I just realized something. After all they have been through, do you think the rainbooms are, well, like the siblings or cousins Sunset has been looking for?"

The others looked at each other for a moment.

Raspberry replied "knowing those girls, it's possible. Though, at this rate, you can say Canterlot High turned a whole school of friends into siblings and cousins."

Blueberry Pie commented "you said it girl."

They all strolled off to class in agreement.

Later on, at lunch, Sonata and Wallflower's sleepover pals saw them enjoying lunch with Juniper.

After saying hi to one another, Foggy Blue asked "what are you eating?"

Juniper responded "spaghetti tacos. They're so delicious. What brings you over here?"

Derpy told them "for being true mean girls gone clean, and being kind helpers during the holidays, we got these gifts for you."

Raspberry Fluff commented "you've totally earned them. Go ahead and open them."

They did. Wallflower got new gloves to wear in her garden. Juniper got a new Daring Do collection with AK Yearling's autograph. Sonata got a new pair of boots.

"We love them" Juniper commented.

"We can't thank you enough" Sonata commented.

"We're just glad you love them" Foggy responded. They gave each other a hug to remember.

Meanwhile, the rainbooms were talking about their next sleepover.

"Let's have the next sleepover at my house" Rainbow Dash suggested.

The others were all in agreement.

Sunset Shimmer responded "I can't wait."

Twilight then told the others "that reminds me, with everyone opening gifts, I still haven't given you mine. You can open them during tonight's sleepover."

Sunset responded "thanks, but I don't know what gift will beat the one the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts made for us. I love this poster."

Juniper replied "there's more to it." After killing the lights, she then said "turn it on Vinyl!"

Vinyl Scratch got a dance party started by turning on "**Off the Wall" **by Michael Jackson.

"It comes with a dance party?" she asked.

The others agreed. The wondercolts were having the time of their lives grooving together.

Later on, at the Sweet Snacks Cafe, Alizarin and her friends ran into Sandalwood and his friends. They all said hi to one another.

"Who's this sweet girl?" Brawly Beats asked.

"I'm Yellow Meringue" she answered. "Nice to meet you."

Brawly then said "right back at you."

Micro asked what she's doing with them.

Crystal answered "she's spending the holidays with us. Her parents are too busy with the Navy to be here."

Flash then pointed at a lovely couple in Navy's uniforms and asked "then who are those 2?"

The couple looked over. "Yellow Meringue?"

Yellow, with a surprised look responded "mom; dad!" She ran over and hugged them. "I thought you were in the Navy."

Yellow's dad told her "and miss being with you for the holidays? No way."

Yellow's mom added "we even brought you a new blanket to stay warm." Yellow thanked her parents. She loved the blanket.

Yellow's dad then said "by the way, look who else's parents we found."

The following parents came over and asked, "who wants to give us some sugar?"

Flash Sentry's parents: Chili Spice and Rosie Raven

Sandalwood's mom: Yellow Cycle

Brawly Beats' dad: Metal Beats

Crystal Lullaby's mom: Emerald Lullaby

Melon Mint's dad: Blackberry Mint

Indigo Zap's mom: Indiana Zap

"Wow" Micro said.

Ginger Owlseye asked "so these are all of your parents?"

Emerald Lullaby answered "yep. We used to go to the same schools you're all in. Where else do you think your skills and abilities came from?"

Rosie Raven replied "Chili and I were part of a band with Metal Beats."

Yellow Cycle replied "and after Sandalwood's dad and Brawly's mom passed away, Metal Beats and I got married making Sandalwood and Brawly Beats stepbrothers."

They all thought it was so cool.

"Thanks for looking after our kids while we were away" Blackberry Mint said. "It's almost af if Canterlot High and Crystal Prep turned all of you friends into cousins and siblings."

Alizarin hugged Ginger and Melon while replying "which makes me love you guys even more."

Flash commented "same with you guys. Bring it in people."

It was like a holiday hug buffet they were never going to forget.


	12. Chapter 12- Closure with Author's Note

**Chapter Twelve- Closing This Out**

Later that night, the rainbooms were at Rainbow Dash's house for their 3rd of the consecutive sleepovers. The cutie mark crusaders were there as well.

"Brilliant idea bringing your sisters along" Pinkie Pie said.

"Thanks Pinkie" Rarity and Applejack said together.

"So Sunset" Sweetie Belle started. "You're really enjoying that new book."

"I know" Sunset replied. "Some of the other wondercolts made it for me."

Apple Bloom replied on the book.

Scootaloo then said "you know Sunset, some of the other kids were curious. Some couldn't agree on whether or not your pals, the rainbooms, are the siblings/cousins you've been looking for."

Sunset Shimmer looked around for a bit. "You know what" she started saying to Scootaloo. "They are."

She then said to the other rainbooms "I've always wanted a true family of siblings. Thanks to you girls, I found it." She then hugged 2 of them to show how much she means it. Most of the others started tearing up even though they tried not to.

"I don't know what to say" Applejack said.

"I do" Apple Bloom commented. "Ready to open the gifts Twilight made for you?"

They were. When they opened the gifts, they saw that Twilight gave them the following.

Rarity: A new sweater with her cutie mark on it

Applejack: New cowgirl boots; one pair for her and one for Apple Bloom

Pinkie Pie: A new joke-book with a comedy microphone

Fluttershy: A songbook for when she makes a new number

Rainbow Dash: A picture of her with Scootaloo and their families

Sunset Shimmer: A CD with their greatest hits and an AK Yearling autograph

They all thanked Twilight for the gifts.

"Best holiday ever" Sunset said.

"Yeah" Sweetie Belle replied. "Who wouldn't agree on anything like that?" She then gave a wink to the viewers.

Downstairs, Sunset said this to the viewers.

"Well, that's the story. You guys were right. Me and my friends have turned into the family I always wanted. During this time of year, it is important to be with the ones you love. If you're like me and ain't so lucky to be with them, well, I'm sure you have a good friend you can be with. Who knows? Your friends can turn into the family you want to have. If it can happen to me, it can happen to you. I better get back to bed. From all of us here at Equestria Girls, we wish you all a happy holidays and to all a goodnight."

Sunset Shimmer strolled off back to bed, leading to this story to, well, fade to black. The end.

**Author's Note**

So, this is a product I made after watching a certain video about Sunset Shimmer on youtube. It mentioned that Sunset did have parents who might have given up on her. What actually got me was what some of the people said in the comments. One person wanted to agree with the theory about the rainbooms being Sunset Shimmer's family. Others wanted to disagree. I was thinking about it and I thought that if more people spoke up about not being without a family to go home to, then someone would step up and help do something about it so this fic was born. Hasbro, if you're watching this, please turn this into a 47 minute special or 80 minute movie because I think it'll help a lot of people around the world. I hope you like this fic and have a safe and happy holidays.


End file.
